Fruits basket
by Kataang4eva
Summary: Its easter for the Sohma family and Tohru has a mysteriuos boy come into her room. Is it Kyo or Yuki?Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story and I will include:** **Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, Akito, Momiji, Kagura, Haru, Uo, and Hana. This is from Tohrus point of view. Oh, and I wont use chan or kun at the end of names!**

As I woke up on Easter morning, I knew today was going to be the best day I have ever had! For starters, I of course would cook the Easter meal(Shigure's food is way to disgusting to help me)everyone would paint Easter eggs and Kagura, Uo, Momiji, Haru, and Hana would all come over to celebrate!

'I have a good feeling about this" I thought to my self.

I got up to get dressed and put on my blue kimono shirt with a mini skirt and tied my hair up in a braid. I just bought the shirt with my money that I saved from two weeks worth of money from my job. I think I'm due for a raise!

As I walked down the stairs, I was careful not to trip on them or walk into a wall on the way to the kitchen. I have a habit of doing that kind of stuff!

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU ,DAMN RAT!" Kyo challenged Yuki.

"You have got to be kidding me"mocked Yuki, "you know you will never beat me at anything, just like I have said a thousand times before."

'You two fight like a married couple"murmured Shigure, "would just TRY and put in an effort to make Tohru happy?"

"NOT UNTIL I DEFEAT THIS DAMN YUKI!" yelled Kyo.

"Morning!" I said, trying to break the fight.

"Whatever"murmered Kyo.

"Morning!" Yuki and Shigure sang.

"Anyways, you have to get dressed, Hana and Uo are coming early!" I said cheerfully.

"YANKEE THUG AND PSYCHIC FREAK ARE COMING EARLY?" Kyo yelled.

"Yes..."I said.

"Like I said, the cat really is a fool."murmered Yuki.

_DING-DONG_

"I'll get it!" I yelled.

'Who else would?" Shigure said to himself.

"Hana, Uo!", I said to Hana and Uo, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Is orangey here?, I want to cream him one more time in Dai Hin Min one more time."Smiled Uo.

"I pick up waves from him upstairs." Murmured Hana.

"Ok, changing the subject",I cheered, "will you guys please help me make breakfest?"

'Why do we have to", said Uo, "You're the best chef while Hana and I are getting C's in Home Ec."

"Because Kagura ,Momiji, and Haru are coming over later!" I explained.

"Who are they?" asked Uo and Hana in unison.

"Uh.." I stammered, looking for an answer, "cousins of Yuki's."

"Yuki must have a lot of cousins." Pointed out Hana.

"Heh...Heh... I suppose he does!" I stammered.

"So, anyways PLEASE PLEASE help me!"I whined. This usually wasn't like me to whine, but it's what has to be done.

"I suppose we could...depends on what you're making"Hana said

"Shikora!" I exclaimed.

"Fish guts for breakfast, you're kidding me, Tohru." Uo remarked.

"Yes..I am really good at making it!"I exclaimed.

"I guess so.." Hana sighed .

"Great, I'll go and get the spices!" I shouted from afar.

As I was going to get the paprika and soy sauce from the cabinet I noticed I spilled some paprika ALL over my shirt. I guess I have to go and wash this.

As I was changing my filthy shirt I heard footsteps towards my door so I quickly pulled on a shirt as fast as I could.

"Come in." I said.

And than _he_ walked in. As _he_ came closer to me, I could feel my face turn from pink to red in a matter of seconds. Than I felt a warm hand touch my face ever so lightly and then...

**I know, I know it was just coming to the good part! So I'm gonna let you guys vote on whether **_**he**_** should be Yuki or Kyo. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Ok guys, I was getting antsy with more reviews, so I just went ahead and did this!** **Hope you guy's like this chapter!** **And I'm also sorry it took me a while to post this, I couldn't get off my lazy ass fast enough.**

_Italics:thought_

I felt my face turn from pink to red in a matter of seconds and I suddenly felt a warm hand on may face and then...

...Then I could feel somebody getting closer and closer to me, it was so slow it was painful.

"K-kyo?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, it's me"he whispered as he grabbed my suddenly numb hand, "I-I just wanted to say...t-that I like you, that it's more than just being a persons friend...it's more than that."

"_Wow, I've never seen him so...so...calm and caring and loving before I-I mean he was never a bad person, but this time, I guess he's so different._

_There was a sudden movement and I could feel his hand around my shoulders. This techaniclly didn't count as hugging. _

"I want you to know that I'm sorry that I've been such an arrogant person lately, I-I have...a lot on my mind." Kyo whispered into my ear .

N-No I could never feel that way about you as I slowly grabbed his left wrist, but was careful not to touch his beads. I could only remember that night too well.

*FLASHBACK*

"Don't look at me...DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

'K-Kyo?" I said as I ran off towards him.

I saw him sitting...er rather crouching on the grass.

"Get away!" he yelled as I tried to near him.

*END FLASHBACK*

The rest is just a blur.

All I could see in was his orange hair and that was still blinded by tears. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe it's because I'm touched. Maybe it's because I just couldn't take it any longer.

I slowly reached up on my toes for my face to meet up to his.

_He's gotten taller, maybe even 6 inches. Probably more_...!

I could feel cool breath against my face and soft lips _just_ brushing the tips of mine. I couldn't take it anymore! I brought my face up towards hips in just a matter of seconds...or was it milliseconds? I pushed my lips quickly against his and I just realized I forgot to breathe.

"Tohru...are you okay?" Kyo asked with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered, sad to break our kiss.

"Now, where were we?" Kyo asked.

_Even now, his voice still makes my heart skip a beat._

He moved closer to me and our kiss continued. At first they were just sweet kisses, playful ones. But we both knew that wasn't going to get us anywhere. SoOoOoOoO...I grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled, but not enough to make it painful! I couldn't stand it if he got hurt because of me! Our kissing was starting to get faster and I never felt so...so...great before,it was just wonderful! Then I heard the words I was dying to hear fro a while now.

"Tohru I...I..._ love_ you."Kyo murmered shyly.

"Kyo I do too, I want to be with you forever!" I happy whispered. We we're whispering so nobody could hear us.

Suddenly, he pulled me with such force to him, we both fell ove, he was on top of me and I could hardly breathe! Oh, well, it was worth it.

.CLOMP.

_That's probably just Uo and Hana getting supplies ready. _

"Tohru", Kyo asked, "do you hearthat?"

"Oh it's just probably Uo and Hana walking around." I answered.

.ClOMP.

Erm...maybe we should go and see what it is...?" I said.

But it was too late, Kyo had put a finger to my lips and I could feel myself blush furiously. Then he started to kiss me. He was more blunt this time, and much moreassertive too. I kissed him back and managed to put my self on top of him. He just weighed to much!

_.CLOMP. _

Now our lips were just simply pressed together, and I was perfectly fine with that!

.CLOMP.

Suddenly, the door opened quickly, and guess who was there?

You guessed right.

Shigure Yuki, Hana, Uo, Momiji, Haru and...Kagura.

**Sorry the chapter is so short, I just didn't have anything else to write without leaving you guys hanging! Anyways, I t was a little bit rude for the gang to come in so qiuckly, but I just have an impulse to do that! I'm getting further into the series, so I'll include more characters form the manga! So I'm looking forward to the reviews and PLEASE suggest this story to friends!I love more people reading my stories!**


End file.
